And Then Another Came
by Iaaaoh-chan
Summary: Yush, another tacky title. Anyways, this takes place in the present (how original.) at a school (once again, how orignal.) and is about InuYasha and Kagome! Wow I'm original!sarcasm Just read the story.
1. InuYasha's Confession

Kagome Higarashi sat at her desk in math class, trying to pay attention to Nakutu-dono's lecture. She looked out the window, sighing slightly.

'_Raining again?_' she thought, watching a raindrop fall from the sky.

"Higarashi!" Nakutu called, returning Kagome's mind to the classroom, "Would you like to join us?"

The class snickered, and Kagome knew her ears were probably red by now.

"Now, if X 43, then what is Y?" Nakutu babbled on.

'_And there she goes again. Haven't we reviewed this stuff already?_' Kagome thought, now trying to pay more attention.

"What was that in class?" Kagome's best friend, Sango Mirumeki, asked boldly.

"I don't know. I was bored. Nakutu-dono has gone over this so many times!" Kagome complained.

"Baka, at least you don't have Orsoure-dono. He wants the students to call him Orsoure-sama!" Sango's boyfriend's best friend, InuYasha Mikate **pronounced Mick-ought-eh**, growled.

"Well, I have to get to my science class. Makki-dono always gets mad if the students are late!" Kagome giggled, hurrying back to her locker.

InuYasha watched her run off, and smiled slightly. Sango stared at the silver-haired boy. It was strange, almost as if he was a demon… but he wasn't, ne?

"You have a crush on Kagome, don't you?" she asked after the raven-haired girl had disappeared into the crowd of students.

"N-no! What makes you think that?" he stammered, blushing.

"Ha!" Sango said, catching him off-guard, "You're blushing! Admit it!"

InuYasha looked down at the snickering girl.

"You little censored! Who told you?" he snarled.

"Calm down, boy. It's not like she is going to tell anyone," Miroku Shiare **pronounced Shy-are-eh** the pervert, a.k.a. Sango's boyfriend, said, draping his arm around her body.

"Miroku! Not at school!" Sango scolded him.

He shrugged and turned towards InuYasha.

"I told her, and I think we all know why," Miroku said, now much more seriously.

* * *

**After School**

Kaoru opened her umbrella as soon as she got outside. It was pouring rain now, just as she thought it would. Sango ran over to her, holding her math book over her head (which, by the way, was now soaking) and under Kagome's umbrella.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Sango informed her.

"San-go!" Kagome groaned, pronouncing it in two syllables, "You came through all this rain just to tell me that?"

"Well yeah, that and I need to talk to you," Sango explained.

"Kay, what's up?" Kagome inquired.

"_Privately_, now come on!" the brown-haired girl said, ushering Kagome to the car.

* * *

**Sango's Car**

"You're kidding, ne?" Kagome asked Sango, dumbfounded.

"Um, no; InuYasha told Miroku, who told me," she said, the classic anime sweat drop on her forehead.

"InuYasha… and me?" Kagome yelled excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Calm down, Kagome-chan. I just found out today!" Sango said, trying to calm her friend down.

Kagome mixed a grin and an 'oh,' look on her face, creating a twisted version of happiness.

"But, what are you going to do about Kouga-san?" Sango asked.

Kouga and Kagome had been 'half-dating' for three months now.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him," she said, sighing.

"I'll talk to him for you, okay?" Sango offered.

"Arigatou!"

* * *

:.endchapter.+

**Glossary of Japanese Words**

–dono: Honorific. Means Ms., Mrs., or Mr., more polite than –san, -kun, or –chan.

–sama: Honorific. Means lord or master.

Baka: Idiot, very insulting.

ne: Right?

Arigatou: Thank you.

**Author's Note**

My first InuYasha fanfiction! I know the whole InuYasha & Co. in the present is overused, but who cares. I wanted something to start with. I censored the bad language, cause I wanted to make a PG fic. -Shrug-


	2. Chapter 2: Reaction

.xoxoxoxo. Higarashi House .xoxoxoxo.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked back down at her half finished homework, then at the clock.

"Eleven forty-three already?" she groaned, "How did Ari-dono expect us to finish this by tomorrow?"

Sango shrugged, and looked back down at the paper. They were partners on this project, so Sango had agreed to stay the night when Kagome suggested it.

"We have at least two hour's worth of work left," Sango mumbled.

.xoxoxoxo. School .xoxoxoxo.

"We were up all night working on Ari-dono's assignment," Sango told Miroku, leaning against him.

He had asked earlier why they were both so tired, and said he was getting worried.

"If he ever does that again, I'm going to try and transfer schools," Kagome added, yawning, "We were up until two in the morning."

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Locker," Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"Ok."

.xoxoxoxo. Language Arts .xoxoxoxo.

"Raise your hand if you didn't finish yesterday's assignment," Ari-dono instructed.

Over half of the class raised their hands.

He sighed, then said, "The partner essay is now due tomorrow."

Sango and Kagome moaned simultaneously. The geeks were the only other ones who got it done.

"Get out your books," the teacher instructed, interrupting the conversation that the girls were about to have.

.xoxoxoxo. Lunch .xoxoxoxo.

"Over here!" Miroku called from the table that Inuyasha and he were sitting at.

Kagome and Sango headed over there. As soon as Kouga saw Kagome go, he followed.

"Hey guys," he said, sitting next to Kagome.

"Hi Kouga," the 'group' said, in different variations.

He gently put his arm around her, but she didn't like that, and pushed it up.

"Kouga," Sango said.

"What's up? "

"Can you meet me outside the back doors after school? We need do talk."

"Sure."

Kagome looked down, Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at Sango.

"Soo…" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence, "what's up?"

"Ari-dono made the essay due tomorrow, so staying up to finish it last night was pointless," Kagome explained, Sango nodded.

"That sucks," he said.

Miroku kissed Sango, then stood up, "I have to get to math early today, bye."

Everybody said 'bye' in their own variations, as usual.

.xoxoxoxo. After School .xoxoxoxo.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kouga asked Sango.

They were sitting at a bench behind the school, and she was still trying to figure out a way to break the 'bad news' to him.

"Well umm… It's about Kagome… and you," she muttered.

"What about us? Did she finally confess her undying love for me?" he asked excitedly.

"Not really," she said.

"She wants to go on a date?" Kouga asked.

"NO! Damn it, she's going to go out with Inuyasha," Sango said, then let it settle.

"Oh," he said quietly…

"So she doesn't love me like before?"

"She never did love you, she just didn't want to make you feel bad," she mumbled, staring at the ground.

Kouga got up and walked away, he didn't say anything. He didn't feel like talking to anybody… but Kagome.

**End Chapter 2…**

Wow! A lot happened in this chapter! Whoo-hoo! Celebrate chapter2! I had some free time, but the next chapter MIGHT not be out for awhile. I'll try and get it out asap! Thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing!

**Next chapter preview…**

"Kagome, can you meet me after school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, unless Ari-dono assigns extra homework!" Kagome joked, smiling.

"Ok, thanks," Inuyasha said, and headed towards his homeroom.

"Kagome…" a voice said behind her.

"Huh?" she said, twirling around, "Oh, Kouga. Look, I'm really, REALLY, sorry about all this… but"

"I just thought…" Kouga started, and then shook his head.

Kagome frowned, "Kouga?"

He didn't here her, and started walking towards his science class.


End file.
